The generation of current in an inductor by alternating the flow of current through the inductor has been known for decades. Systems operating on this principle have been used for exciting power supply inverting transformers, for operating electric motors, and the like. More recently, such systems have been proposed for exciting the magnetic field coils of bubble type data storage arrangements. For the most part simple switching systems have been used. Because of the waveform requirement primarily, these switching systems have been "brute force" current switch circuit arrangements. Heretofore, the current switch driving circuitry has also followed the "brute force" pattern which has resulted in excessive power drain, slower responding circuitry, and less accurate timing characteristics.